


The Vengeance Demon

by 88dragons



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Brooms, F/M, Quidditch, The Malfoys being jerks, hexes, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88dragons/pseuds/88dragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was actually written by my first best friend, Susanne Lambdin.  She just published her first novel and I told her she needed to get herself out there and get some attention.  Her book, Morbid Hearts, is about zombies, werewolves, and vampires, with a different twist.  It is a great book.  So, I told her to give me some fanfiction and I would post it for her.  She wrote this a few years ago, I believe.  So, here it is.  I hope you enjoy!</p><p>This is set during Chamber of Secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vengeance Demon

Professor Tanis Stonehaven watched in complete astonishment her first game of quidditch. The crowd was seated in a half dozen tall towers with bleachers, bedecked with the two team’s house colors. The roar of the students filled the air at every point scored as well as for sustained injuries. The more dramatic the player’s injury, the louder the students cheered. Her gaze was fixated on the two seekers from the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams, both young teenagers flying on brooms high above the playing field. Their madcap flying resembled more daredevil theatrics than a sport, and the rules seemed to allow for players to try and unseat the other while everyone else dodged or swatted at an odd assortment of balls, the largest of which was required to be tossed into a large hoop on the far ends of the field. Despite the dangers and injuries suffered by players, the two teams seemed only interested in winning. 

 

“It’s barbaric,” Tanis muttered under her breath. “I thought you would play cricket in England.”

 

“Oh, cricket is reserved for muggles,” said Hermione Granger, twelve years old and outspoken. She ran a hand through her unruly, long brown hair. “We don’t play cricket here. You really haven’t been to Hogwarts before, have you? You have a lot to learn.”

 

The comment was the understatement of the year, thought Tanis. Arriving at Hogwarts that morning, her first time to England, she had met with the headmaster, the renowned Albus Dumbledore, and accepted the terms of her employment by written signature on a contract. Hired in the third month of the fall semester, she was to teach the rest of the year as a substitute, receiving full pay. Fortunately for her, Dumbledore seemed impressed with her teaching credentials at Eagle’s Nest, an elite school in Salem, Massachusetts, where she’d taught for fifteen years until recent events had left her without a job. A letter of inquiry written by her former head master, Anton Tarquin, a fellow Hogwarts’ graduate himself and an old friend of Dumbledore’s, had secured her the opening on the staff. 

 

Until then, Tanis hadn’t realized the importance of the four houses at the school, nor had she understood Dumbledore asking her to put on the Sorting Hat, which placed her in the Gryffindor house, under Professor Minerva McGonagall whom she’d yet to meet. She’d thought it odd she was not shown to her quarters or classroom, for Dumbledore wanted her to see the quidditch match, and she’d been whisked off by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The school spirit was what Dumbledore wanted her to experience, and it was contagious. 

 

“That’s our friend Harry,” said Ron, pointing out the Gryffindor seeker. “He’s the best seeker in centuries. If Harry catches the snitch, Gryffindor will receive one hundred and fifty point and we’ll win the game. We’re only behind twenty right now.”

 

“The game moves so fast,” said Tanis. “At home we have to be far more discreet and flying is only allowed at night, and only for travel. We don’t have any sport like quidditch. But now I see why they were begging our head master to let them play it. It’s the pageantry that I like, but for the life of me, I’ll never understand the rules. Aren’t there any fouls?”

 

“Yeah, but who cares.” Ron popped a piece of candy into his mouth and grimaced. “Ugh, it’s a dirt flavored jelly bean.” He never looked away from the players. “Come on, Harry. Come on.”

 

“You’re lucky to be sorted with us, Professor Stonehaven,” Hermione said, more interesting in watching the new teacher than the game. “We’ll look after you. It won’t take you long to feel right at home. All you really need to know is that all Slytherin are horrible. They cheat whenever they can. You watch Draco Malfoy, he’s the Slytherin seeker. He’ll do something despicable before the game is over. Professor Snape always lets him get away with it too. He’ll be seated with the Slytherin, a dark blob with greasy hair and a sneer. He’s not at all as handsome as Professor Lockhart. He should be here. I wonder where he is.” 

 

“Who cares, Hermione,” said Ron, complaining, tossing another jelly bean in his mouth. He spoke while chewing. “Have you noticed? Everyone is watching us. I feel like I’ve grown horns.”

 

“Not at us, you idiot. They all want to know who Professor Stonehaven is because she’s the new professor at Hogwarts. I am sorry Professor Hinch had to retire due to his family problems, but I am glad you are now teaching Advanced Spell Casting,” said Hermione, proud and pleased to be seated next to the American witch. “Professor Snape thinks it’s all a bunch of silly wand waving. He didn’t think too highly of the class in the first place.”

 

“Or yeah, old Hinch, too bad,” added Ron, his mouth full of candy.

 

“Professor Snape sounds quite formidable,” said Tanis. “I’ll have to watch out for him.” She laughed but neither of the students was teasing. “Is he that bad?”

 

“He isn’t the likeable sort,” Ron said. A smudge of chocolate was on his chin. He felt the sticky spot with a finger and wiped it off. “I heard some of the boys say Professor Stonehaven is quite good looking. None of us have seen an American witch before. You don’t look that old. I heard one of them say you were only twenty. How old are you, Professor Stonehaven?” 

 

Tanis laughed. “Really, Mr. Weasley, you should know better than to ask my age...and if your friends are curious, you can tell them I’ll give out ten demerits to the next person who wants to know. Eighteen indeed.” She grinned from ear to ear. “But thanks for the compliment.”

“You should know better, Ron,” snapped Hermione. “Even I know what boundaries are, and you should too, if you weren’t so preoccupied with being a boy you might actually learn something about women. Never ever discuss a woman’s age.”

 

“Oh. I didn’t think.” Ron fell silent. 

 

Tanis knew she’d been too harsh, but she wouldn’t tolerate adolescent crushes and she always nipped them in the bud. She was thirty-five but they didn’t need to know that. She’s been told before that she looked and acted youthful, so she’d worn her long brown hair swept up into a severe bun. Her slender, tall frame was hidden under a dark green cloak that covered slacks, scruffy shoes and a ruffled green blouse. The green shade she wore was also the same color as the Slytherin house. Red and gold mufflers and flags of Gryffindor surrounded her, making her feel like a spy posted in their midst. The children didn’t seem to mind her green cloak, but she felt as though others were criticizing her from afar.

 

While riders flew on their brooms across the sky and the crowd cheered another score for the green team, Tanis gazed over at the Slytherin section with a pair of muggle binoculars she’d brought with her. In the tower across the field, adjacent to the one she sat in, sat the students from the House of Slytherin. Upon Hermione’s description of the head master of Slytherin, Tanis sought out Severus Snape and found her target seated eight rows up. 

 

Professor Severus Snape was a sullen faced man in his late thirties, with shoulder length greasy black hair, with very pale skin and wearing all black garments in the heat of the day. Hermione had said something about the potion=s master always preferring to wear black. The students surrounding Snape seemed to regard their teacher with mixed feelings of awe and fear, but somewhere between her studying him, he noticed and started staring back at her. He lifted up his own binoculars, borrowed from a student, and peered into them. After a moment, he peered right at her. 

 

Tanis let out a soft gasp and lowered her binoculars. Then she looked back. Snape was still looking at her through the binoculars. He lowered the glasses and stared back at her without them, his intense black eyes boring into her mind even from the great distance. For a moment, she felt connected to Snape, as if he’d deliberately connected to her thoughts. 

 

“He wouldn’t do such a thing, it must be my imagination,” she muttered to herself. She felt a small hand fall upon her arm and broke the hypnotic gaze by glancing down at the young girl Hermione. AI seem to have aroused someone’s suspicion over in the Slytherin section. He looks particularly disagreeable. That must be Snape.” 

 

“I knew you’d spot him right away,” said the young girl, with great disgust. “Professor Snape always makes me feel uneasy when he looks at me. I don’t think he likes any of us very much. The students, I mean. He doesn’t spend much time out of his classroom. We’ve had problems with him before. Of course he does prefer his own kind. All Slytherins are that way.”

 

“You don’t say...we had clicks in Eagle’s Nest as well,” replied Tanis. “I shouldn’t worry about him too much. I am sure Professor Snape is a descent man and a good teacher. It is sometimes hard for adults to relate to children. That is one of my problems,” she said, laughing. “I prefer the company of children, and I guess that’s why I’m a teacher. It makes me feel young anyway to be with teenagers.” 

 

“You are young,” said Hermione. “Ron is right. You don’t look a day over eighteen. It’s about time Hogwarts hired a young teacher.” She glanced about for Professor McGonagall then remembered she was needed elsewhere and wouldn’t be attending the game that day. She was quite relieved. She liked McGonagall but it was nice having a professor closer to her own age.

 

Raising the binoculars once more, Tanis looked back at Snape. The potion’s master still gazed at her, without the binoculars this time which were being used by a student, his lips not moving. She watched him trying to figure out who she was, and this time he was frowning. Nor did he ever blink; something she thought quite strange. She turned to Hermione, her nerves on edge and handed the girl the binoculars. Hermione concentrated on the game. 

 

Tanis felt her mouth go dry the moment she lifted the binoculars back up, pretending to watch the game, then lowering them back to Professor Snape. He was busy talking to several students who had arrived late. By the looks on their faces they were not happy with whatever Snape had told to them in a scolding manner, for they sat down immediately and quietly watched the game. She gave the binoculars to Hermione and smiled to herself when the girl looked right over at the Slytherin pavilion.

 

“They’re all looking over here,” said Hermione, turning back to the game. “Professor Snape is head of Slytherin. I hope you do not mind that I am speaking my mind, but I always say that honest people should say what’s on their minds. I don’t think anyone but Slytherins like Snape.” She glanced at Professor Stonehaven and handed her the binoculars. “I’m sure he’s still looking over here. He’s always wanted to be the Defense Against the Black Arts teacher. But this year we have Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. He is divine. All those blonde curls and that bright smile. You must meet him, I’m sure you’ll agree he’s wonderful.”

 

“Please don’t try to matchmaking me with Professor Lockhart. I’ve met him before.” Tanis lifted up the binoculars and watched Gryffindor score. “We are winning. Go Gryffindor!”

 

“We are now, Professor Stonehaven,” Ron offered, for at that moment the quaffle flew through the Slytherin goal. 

 

Tanis soon looked back at the Slytherin section. She watched an intriguing figure with long white hair wearing a black cape pushing his way through the students to sit beside Snape. The potion’s teacher rose to greet the new arrival with a hand shake. Tanis didn’t realize she’d sighed until Hermione pulled on her sleeve, a frown on her face. Tanis bent close to hear what she had to say. The loud cheering required them to lean together and shout into each other’s ears to be heard. No one could hear them over all the screaming and shouting. She put her hand on Hermione’s shoulder, handing her the binoculars to look over at the Slytherin section, and spoke with her hand over her mouth. “Who is that man next to Professor Snape?” 

 

“Lucius Malfoy,” said Hermione, saying his name with obvious dislike. “He’s with the Ministry of Magic. Ron’s father, Arthur Weasley, works with him. You’ll meet all the Weasley’s soon enough. Two of Ron’s brothers are playing with Harry.”

 

“So, he’s something of a big shot around here?”

 

“I guess he is,” Hermione stated. She lowered the binoculars. “His son Draco is the seeker for Slytherin. He’s here to watch Draco play.” 

 

Not being aware of who worked for the Ministry of Magic in England, Tanis wondered why Hermione felt such animosity for Lucius Malfoy. She lifted the binoculars for another look at the handsome pale haired wizard. The two wizards were in a fierce debate that ended the moment Severus Snape jerked up his head and gazed in her direction. Lucius Malfoy fell silent and stared toward her, as if he could see her without the need of binoculars. His pale blue eyes were hard as ice and invited no further scrutiny. She started to draw back but paused as a student handed Snape a pair of binoculars upon demand. He handed them over to Malfoy, pointing toward the Gryffindor stands, muttering something that had to be bad, she thought. Aware that she was now being scrutinized in turn, Tanis thrust the binoculars into Hermione’s hands, gazed up at the game.

 

Tanis watched Harry and Draco racing after the golden snitch, trying not to think about what Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were saying about her and instead focus on the game. She did not even bat an eye when the two boys came flying low overhead, racing for the snitch, leaving behind a breeze from their wake as they sped up high into the sky. Hermione quivered at her side, and then let out a loud scream. Above in the air, two riders from each team collided. They were the seekers. The impact sent the two boys tumbling from their brooms, falling at a rapid pace, toward the ground below. Tanis stood without hesitation and threw her arms wide, muttering a quick spell and drew her hands together as though she was scoring up the two dismounted riders. Her palms burned a dull red as she muttered the spell and the two boys froze in place in the air as though an invisible giant held them. But their brooms went whirling out of control, rerouted themselves, and returned obediently to their owners. As the crowd fell silent, the boys climbed back onto their brooms. She dropped her arms and returned to her seat. Both Hermione and Ron stared at her, their mouths open, in a total state of shock.

 

“You’re not supposed to do that,” said Ron. He gulped as Tanis regarded him coolly. “I mean, the players normally fall off their brooms. It doesn’t hurt that much. If it does, then they go to hospital. That was Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter up there. Draco’s father will be furious, not to mention Professor Snape, if they lose now,” he paused, “hopefully.” 

 

“I only wanted to help.” Tanis was horrified. Everyone was looking at her.

 

“Your spell might have affected the game,” Hermione explained. She jumped up and clapped her hands, momentarily forgetting what the new teacher had done. “Harry caught the snitch! We’ve won! We’ve won!” She fell silent as Ron looked over at her and gestured toward the Slytherin section. “Oh, we’ve won. I suppose that’s a bad thing, all things considered.”

 

“Old Snape will just have to get over it.” Ron stood up and applauded. “We won and that’s all that matters!”

 

Forcing herself to glance back at the Slytherin gallery, Tanis felt her heart sink and her hands shake on the binoculars. Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy were both glaring at her, each equally as mad as the other. She groaned and sank back on the wooden bench, hiding amongst the children as they left the stands. Only Ron and Hermione remained with her, tossing angry looks at anyone who said anything negative about the new professor. Tanis finally removed her hands from her face and stood up, trying to act calm though she felt far from it.

 

“I think I have upset a few people. This is not good for my first day at Hogwarts. I haven’t even met the staff and I’ve already annoyed Professor Snape and a student’s father.” Tanis slipped the binoculars into a pocket of her cloak put her hand on Hermione’s shoulder. “I think I’ll better get a head start on the posse. I’ll meet you on the steps of the school.”

 

“You don’t have to run away. We’re with you,” Hermione shouted after her. But the teacher was already preparing to depart, and quickly.

 

With a snap of her fingers, Tanis disappeared and reappeared beneath the bleachers. She merged in with the crowd existing the stadium, aware she was the center of attention and could not slip away unscathed as she’d hoped. Hurrying toward the school, she overlooked a small student dashing in front of her and made contact. Tanis caught the child and set her back on her feet, but the delay was enough for those from the Slytherin section to arrive and walk by her, one after another, so she got a good look at easy angry teenager. She felt their intensely dislike for meddling in their game and expected any moment for one of the older and more daring students to say something nasty. She was relieved to see Ron and Hermione, along with their friend, the seeker, Harry Potter carrying his broom, coming to her rescue. Dumbledore had chosen her escorts quite well.

 

The three children surrounded Tanis, excited from the victory, talking all at once. She heard only a cacophony as she spotted the pale haired wizard accompanied by Professor Snape heading in her direction. A young pale haired boy walked between the two men, holding his broom. She realized he was the boy, Draco Malfoy, who had collided with Harry Potter and whom she’d both saved from a particularly nasty spill. She doubted she would be thanked for her efforts by his father.

 

“So, this is the idiot who ruined our chances of victory,” said Draco. He came right up to Tanis preventing her from congratulating Harry on a fine performance. “You’re not supposed to use magic to change the outcome of the game. I could have managed without your help. Tell me, are out of your mind or just somebody’s befuddled old aunt who hasn’t a clue about how to behave at a game?” 

 

“I’m Professor Stonehaven. The new spell casting teacher,” said Tanis, sounding as stern as possible. Students continued to walk by from Slytherin who glared at her and muttered under their breaths as they passed. The Gryffindor students waved at her in a friendly fashion and thanked her for winning the game for them. Tanis regarded Draco Malfoy, the rudest boy in history, knowing she must seize control of the situation or forever be ridiculed by the students. “I only arrived this morning from Salem. You’re fortunate I saved you from a broken neck.”

 

“Oh, you’re American, then that explains why you broke the rules,” said Draco, still not curbing his fury. “Americans don’t have a clue how the game is played. They must be desperate around here to have brought in an American witch. It’s unheard of. In fact, it’s plain ridiculous.”

 

“You don’t have to be rude, Malfoy. I think Professor Stonehaven gets the point. She has replaced Professor Hinch, so you’d best shut up before you make things worse and lose more points for Slytherin,” said Harry Potter as he pushed his small round glasses up on his nose and stepped in front of the new professor. 

 

“And you better watch your mouth, Potter! That is if you want to keep your teeth in it.” 

 

“You’re mad because Slytherin lost. At least you didn’t lose your life, you ungrateful leech. Professor Stonehaven just kept us from breaking our necks,” said Harry in a scornful voice. “You might at least say ‘thank you’.”

 

Draco sneered at him. “Why would I do that? She lost the game for us!”

 

“Say nothing further, Mr. Potter,” said Tanis. “I’m about to give Mr. Malfoy a week’s worth of detention to teach him better manners.” 

 

Tanis put her hand on Harry’s shoulder, a boney knob in her hand leaving her wondering if he ever ate, watching Draco Malfoy swallow down a knot in his throat the size of a small ham. Draco was a monster: that much was obvious. But Harry was fearless. She knew she had made a friend in the young boy. Harry didn’t blame her for saving him from a nasty spill. Gryffindor House was perfect for her, these were her kind of people, and she had no intention of appearing any less brave in the midst of danger, for her reputation was at stake. 

 

“That’s right, shut up, Potter,” snarled Draco, his face pink with fury. “You’ll do anything for fame, won’t you? Now they can call you the Boy Who Caught the Snitch. Just wait until my father gets here. Who do know who my father is, don’t you, Professor Stonehaven?” Draco eyed her intently, pretty for a teacher, but stupid like all females. “Don’t you read any of the papers like the Daily Prophet in America? My father is always mentioned because he’s very important. I’m sure he won’t thank you for what you did today.”

 

“I usually read the Wallstreet Journal or the New York Times. Sorry.” 

 

“You read what?” Asked Draco. His two thugs, Crabbe and Goyle, leaned in to Draco, one at either ear and whispered to their leader. Draco nodded. “Oh, I see. You read the muggle papers. She ought to fit right in with you, Potter and Weasley, and your mudblood friend Granger. My father would never be caught associating with such riffraff. Nor should we.”

 

Laughing at the back of his throat, Draco was thrilled to see Hermione’s face flush bright red and the two Gryffindor boys look to the ridiculous Stonehaven woman to give out demerits that were not forthcoming. She probably didn’t know that teachers could hand out demerits, he thought, thinking Stonehaven really stupid at that point. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled like a pair of idiots.

 

“That will be enough, Draco,” came the cold reply from Lucius Malfoy. 

 

The blonde boy was pushed aside by his aristocratic father, who awarded a slap to the side of the head to the two larger Slytherin boys. Behind the wake of his cape came Professor Snape flipping about his own cape as if he was a great bat about to take flight. Harry, Hermione, and Ron glanced at one another nervously, but held their ground under the potion master’s scrutiny. Lucius Malfoy did not even regard the children, his attention on Tanis Stonehaven.

 

“So, this is the culprit,” snarled Lucius. His eyes held contempt as he gave her a look over that left her trembling. “A teacher by the look of her shoes, and one who hasn’t enough money to afford real leather but imitation. How disappointing. Even Madam Hooch can afford a good pair of leather shoes.” He sighed and shook back his long hair. “Where does Dumbledore find these substitute teachers, Severus? Substitute being the key work of course. We won’t have to endure her bad sense of fashion for long.”

 

Tanis was not about to be intimated by anyone, not by Snape, and not by Lucius Malfoy who regarded her with a haughty expression. He was obviously wealthy, dressed in an expensive black jacket, vest, and slacks. A maroon undershirt was fastened with a diamond stick pin, a black. The maroon vest was printed with Chinese dragons. On the color was hooked a silver broach. Twisted snakes, she noticed. The design matched the green and black insignia of Slytherin House on Snape’s breast as she glanced back to the potion’s master, hoping he might offer his support since he was a fellow teacher. She glanced at the mother’s leaving the stadium, they were all dressed up, but not her, no, she was still wearing her traveling clothes, her hair up in pens, a rather a drab appearance to make a first impression. Severus Snape in comparison to the other teachers walking by wore a black frock that buttoned from neck to waist that fell to his ankles, with billowing sleeves and shiny black boots. His clothes were tailor-made and expensive. She had no idea Hogwarts had a fashion code. Snape caught her staring at him and she knew she must look as pitiful as she felt, for his expression was sympathetic.

 

“I shall handle this, Lucius,” said Snape. “This is a Hogwarts matter, not the Ministry’s.”

 

“But I was here first, and, if I must remind you,” Lucius hissed, his blue eyes flashing, “it was my son who was denied catching the snitch and winning the game. I will deal with this, Severus, as I said I would.” At another whispered word from Snape, Malfoy tensed from head to foot and hissed. “What is the problem? I was not aware you had a soft spot for meddling women.”

 

“A word in private, if you would, Lucius,” whispered Snape, his dark eyes tiny slits of rage.

 

The two wizards drew together for a private discussion. Their heated words were kept to a whisper, but Tanis knew the tone and was not about to be intimidated, neither for her interference in the game or for her travel weary appearance. The power play going on between the two wizards had an underlying current that suggested an old rivalry. 

 

“It was your son,” said Snape at last. He folded his arms over his chest. “Proceed. But remember our agreement. Within limits, Malfoy.” He met Tanis’s concerned gaze and offered what comfort he could, a shrug and a thin-lipped smile that left her chilled to the bone.

 

“Finally,” snapped Lucius, eager to speak to the woman. “My concerns are naturally of a greater importance.”

 

Snape bowed out of the way, allowing Lucius Malfoy to lead the attack. She stiffened as his vibrant blue eyes locked onto her own. It was a mistake she’d not counted on making. Despite the challenge she faced with the two wizards, she could not ignore her attraction to Malfoy. It was madness but she felt it none the less. He seemed to sense it as well, for his eyes widened; registering that she was aroused in a calculating manner. 

 

“I am Lucius Malfoy of the Ministry of Magic and this is Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master at this school, and a fellow teacher. While I am concerned about my son,” said Malfoy in an elegant but arrogant voice, he motioned at the lad standing back at a distance with two fat cohorts, snickering like idiots, “I am more concerned that you performed a powerful spell without the use of a wand. Is that what you’ll be teaching here? I hardly think the students so advanced to put aside their wands and rely on their fingertips.” 

 

“I was trying to help,” said Tanis. 

 

“And your name is....?” 

 

“Stonehaven. Tanis Stonehaven. From Eagle’s Nest in Salem, Massachusetts.”

 

“Yes, I know where Salem is,” hissed Lucius. “Spare me the geography lesson.”

 

“I arrived at Hogwarts this morning. I haven’t been here more than a few hours. This is my first quidditch match. I didn’t understand the rules of the game. I didn’t mean to interfere.”

 

“I am not interested in the details of your life or your excuses. I want to know how you did it.”

 

Tanis crossed her arms over her chest, her head held high. “It’s a trade secret,” she said, glancing over at Snape, wanting him to understand. Her upbeat voice was not winning her any points. She needed a friend among the teachers, yet the dour look on his face told her she was looking in the wrong place for an ally. Malfoy continued to glare at her as though she was a lowly servant. She resented him for being so callous, and so British. 

 

“Then we’ll have to assume your spectacle to be nothing short of a miracle, since you have no better account of your actions. Drawing such attention to yourself, and on your first day here, leads me to believe you are trying to make a name for yourself here,” sneered Malfoy. “Do all American witches so flagrantly break rules with such abandon or only you? You do realize that you cannot interfere with the game?” He laughed when she blushed and found her tongue glued to the top of her mouth. “I think we have a recent graduate on our hands, Severus. She must be no more than twenty.”

 

“Why is everyone interested in my age? I assure you I’m old enough to have taught for over a decade. I can also assure you that I was not showing off for the crowd, if that’s what you’re implying,” Tanis said, close to shouting. Malfoy looked smug. “Don’t let the accent fool you. I am not as plain as I sound.”

 

“Temper, temper. Is that anyway for a Hogwarts professor to behave?” Lucius took a turn in front of her, tapping his cane against his hand. “If this is your first game, then it is understandable that you were unaware of the rules and were only being...helpful.”

 

“Precisely. That is what I’m trying to tell you. I was being helpful.”

 

Malfoy turned his back on her. “The game should be scrubbed, Severus. You heard her. She was helping. I challenge Gryffindor's victory, of course. Regardless of whether Professor Stonehaven was aware she broke the rules, the game has been tampered with and the outcome is unsatisfactory.”

 

“You can do whatever you like, Malfoy,” said Snape. “It is your right.”

 

“This is all a misunderstanding. Sure we mustn’t cause such a fuss?” Tanis looked from one man to the other. “I can explain everything.” They waited for her to continue. “Well, I saw the collision and knowing the consequences of such a fall, I did the first thing that came to mind and waved my hands. I would think you would both be glad that I saved those boys a few broken bones and a week in the infirmary.”

 

“We play for the house cup, Professor Stonehaven. It means everything,” hissed Malfoy. “Your conduct is inexcusable. There will be repercussions, I assure you.” 

 

A dark shadow passed over her, saving Tanis from further hasty words. 

 

“Americans don’t play this game, they have other sports, so I am not surprised that Professor Stonehaven was not aware of the rules of quidditch,” explained Professor Snape. He timed the interruption perfectly and came up to stand next to Malfoy. “Slytherin was winning but Potter caught the snitch fair enough after the game continued. Professor Stonehaven was not aware that bystanders may not use spells that may affect the outcome of the game, Lucius, and she did save two players from a nasty spill, so your protest will fall on deaf ears with the referees. I think you should avoid stirring up any controversy this time.”

 

“Severus, I only do what is best for the school. You know that. She broke the rules. If the game is not scrubbed and she is not held accountable for her actions, who knows what could happen again? An example must be made of Professor Stonehaven.”

 

Snape turned to regard Tanis more thoughtfully. “In the future, Professor Stonehaven,” he said, his voice as soothing as possible, “you would be wise not to interfere with events that shape the end result. Let nature...take its course.” He winced when she smiled at him. He hadn’t expected her to react with such sincere...warmth. 

 

“I _am_ sorry, Professor Snape,” she said on an impulse. Tanis didn’t feel like apologizing to Lucius Malfoy, but Snape was a different matter. He was a teacher, and head of Slytherin, so an apology did seem in order. “I know it was your house that lost. I promise not do ever interfere again. You can even sit next to me to make certain I don’t lift a finger to help.”

 

“Apology accepted.” The potion’s master looked taken aback. “Perhaps I can explain the rules to you at another time.” He seemed surprised by his own offer and was quick to take it back least she reject him. “Of course, if you are not interested in learning about quidditch, I will not waste both of our valuable time. It is not a sport for everyone. Neither is football.”

 

“Football is not my favorite American sport. I happen to prefer chess.” Tanis noticed Snape looked pleased by this answer, though he still expected another. “But I’d like to learn the rules of quidditch, thank you, Professor Snape.”

 

“Certainly, Professor Stonehaven. And welcome to Hogwarts. We are not all uncivilized brutes here, so do not judge us...too harshly.” 

 

Tanis felt the tight grip around her heart ease when the potions master held out his hand. She shook his hand and found his skin surprisingly warm and soft to the touch. Cold heart, warm hands, she thought. His shake was firm and comforting, and it was with reluctance that she withdrew her hand from his own. The brief contact had been a support line. 

 

“Why offer to explain the fundamentals of the game to her, Severus, when she obviously cannot appreciate the finer points of the sport? She is an American, after all, and a woman,” growled Lucius Malfoy, watching how they interacted together like old friends instead of strangers meeting for the first time. “Women cannot help meddling in affairs that are not their own.” He felt less furious when their hands were dropped, but made no effort with withdraw the ice from his tone. “Such is the case with Professor Stonehaven. She will never understand that quidditch is more than a game and she was always meddle.”

 

“Apparently it amuses you to think so,” said Snape, with a wintry chill in his voice. “I happen to disagree. You cannot generalize in such a fashion and hope to be correct in your assumptions. Why women may meddle more often than men, I do not think the rules of quidditch beyond their understanding; otherwise, we would not have girls playing the sport, Lucius.”

 

“Oh, come now,” Lucius threw one hand over his eyes, laughing at the absurdity of the comment. “Why am I honored with this unexpected show of gallantry?” He peered into Snape’s face where a muscle twitched in the potion master’s jaw. “Why do you defend this...upstart?”

 

Tanis could only gasp and sputter. Talking about her in the third person as Lucius was, made her want to turn him into a slug and stomp him into the ground. So arrogant and cruel, acting like king of the realm, Lucius Malfoy was without a doubt the most insufferable man she’d ever met. She hated him. And she couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Don’t lift a finger, she told herself, shuttering at the sound of his cold mocking laugher as he circled around her. Her hands opened and clenched at her sides. As Lucius paced around her, she checked where Hermione, Ron, and Harry were standing a short distance apart from Draco and two brutish Slytherin boys. A fight between them seemed inevitable. She seized the moment to make her break. 

 

“If you both will excuse me,” said Tanis, “I have yet to unpack and see to my new quarters and classroom. Whatever else you have to say, Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you take it up with Dumbledore. I have had quite enough of you for one day.” She turned away before either man noticed the tears in her eyes and started to walk over to her young escorts. 

 

“I am not finished yet,” shouted Malfoy. He noticed her flushed cheeks when she spun around to face him. He hissed at her like a snake. “I don’t know of many worthy wizards who have come out of Eagle’s Nest yet. In fact, I don’t know any of note. I don’t know what Hogwarts is coming to these days, or Dumbledore, but I mean to set things right. First, he allows mudbloods to enroll, and now he accepts the application of an American reject who obviously is unsuited to be on staff here.”

 

“Am I such a threat to you and Hogwarts?” 

 

Tanis hated herself for asking the question and getting in the last word, for at moment, Lucius Malfoy came right up to her, waving his cane before him as if he meant to bash in her brains. Her courage failed her as she watched him come to a halt, lower his cane, and lift his proud head. All she could do was stare at him, wanting to disappear, for despite how she felt about him, her body was reacting to his closeness. He was without a doubt the most handsome and horrible man she’d ever met. She feared he sensed what she was thinking for the sneer on his face spread as he leaned forward to meet her stare at her, nose to nose. She felt the warm of his breath on her cheek and caught the scent of sandalwood on his skin. The world seemed to stop as she imagined the feel of his silky hair and the hardness of his lean body. But her sexual fantasy evaporated at his sharp retort that almost blasted out her eardrum.

 

“What can I say, my dear? I hold nothing but contempt for third-rate American witches. I find you know more a threat than the common household fly. All I have to do is swat to make you go away.” Seeing tears appear in her eyes, Lucius felt he’d won and turned to Snape. “Shall we go? I have an engagement elsewhere.” He snapped his fingers at his son and his friends. “You there! Pick up your heels. We’re leaving.” Then he stormed off, the children in tow. 

 

Snape waited for Malfoy to depart before approaching Tanis, finding her quietly crying. He felt responsible, always hating to see tears and never knowing quite how to handle a woman suffering from hysterics, and removing his kerchief, he handed it out to her. She took it and dried her tears, blew her nose, giving it back. He took it, disgusted, and tucked it away, noticing in relief that the Gryffindor children were already inside the school and the courtyard was empty. He said nothing while she composed herself and smoothed the hair away from her forehead. Even after crying, he had to admit that Stonehaven was a lovely woman. Not even Lucius Malfoy could have failed to notice, he told himself.

 

“Thank you for being so kind,” said Tanis. Snape nodded, a look of sympathy on his face. AI shouldn’t have let him get under my skin like that; it’s just that I was expecting to get yelled at for saving his son from a nasty spill. Both of the Malfoy’s really think they are better than everyone else.” She paused. She was talking to a fellow Slytherin. She was certainly not helping her cause insulting members of his house. “I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean it.”

 

“Under the circumstances, I would feel the same way if I were you. Perhaps I should explain why Mr. Malfoy reacted in such a brusque manner. Lucius Malfoy is a pure blood,” said Snape, trying not to sound elitist. “I, of course, do not share his prejudices. Appearances can be deceiving.” He gave her a hard look. His implication was clear. He too had noticed the sexual chemistry between the pair and was warning her to be careful. “When you start to sort out who is friend and foe, I hope you do not categorize me with Lucius Malfoy. It would be...an insult.”

 

“Don’t worry about that. I only met the man but I already hate him!” Tanis caught Snape shuffling his feet, embarrassed by her outburst. “Maybe I should tell you that I happen to come from an old wizard family as well. You could call me a pure blood, though hearing that term applied to me is disgusting. I’m sure the Ministry will give Malfoy my full background and teaching credentials. Why I’ve taught longer than even you. None of you should underestimate me because I’m a woman and American. I am not a third-rate witch. I may not require the use of a wand, but that doesn’t mean I’m a freak.”

 

“What is your lineage then?” Snape asked, finding it of supreme importance to know her background over her lack of a wand. “You need not tell me, of course. It is none of my business.” 

 

“I don’t mind telling you, Professor Snape, or I wouldn’t have mentioned it.” Tanis shrugged. Her shoulders were killing her and she longed for a massage. She heard a pop in her spine and let out a sigh that she realized with a lift of his eyebrow that he’d heard. “Any history book on Salem magic reflects that the Stonehaven name dates back to the 16th century, when my ancestors sailed over from England. They built Eagle’s Nest, a private school for only pure bloods, a tradition that I disliked but could not change, but, from out of each generation there has been a Stonehaven head master or head mistress. Maybe that isn’t good enough for Lucius Malfoy. But I’m not here to impress anyone, only do my job.” She turned away from his puzzling look. She took only a few steps before turning back to Snape. “Eagle’s Nest was a good school. It was a very fine school. I was happy teaching there. I didn’t want to leave my home.” 

 

He made no argument. 

 

“There’s a town named after my family in Massachusetts, with a tombstone for ever member in a private cemetery. I bet Malfoy’s family doesn’t have a town named after them. You can tell him that if he bothers to ask. And tell him I don’t use a wand because I don’t need one. I started teaching right after graduation, and you don’t do that unless you’re quite advanced. I might be young but I was one of the most respected teachers on staff. You can tell him that too!” 

 

“I will tell him, when I see him again. But I doubt it will change how he feels about you,” said Snape. “I offer these words of advice. As head of the Slytherin house, I have known his family for many years. You do not want to bring further attention to yourself. You would do well to avoid Lucius Malfoy. Of course I will advise Dumbledore of what has occurred,” he added, concern in his voice, Aas there will be questions from the Ministry of Magic about today’s incident. I suggest you see to your classroom and let me handle this. My first duty is to this school and to the teaching staff. You are a member of the staff.”

 

“You’ve very kind, Severus.”

 

“The compliment is noted, Professor Stonehaven.”

 

Bowing his head, Snape said nothing further and walked away. He hadn’t liked her using his Christian name, but she’d felt she’d made a friend. His sudden departure and failure to escort her over to the waiting children made it clear he wanted nothing further to do with her. She imagined his report to Dumbledore would be factual and unbiased. He struck her as a man who was on his own side, at all times. Kindness? He had been polite. Anyone could be polite to someone they didn’t like, unless they were Lucius Malfoy. Snape apparently had manners, while Lucius had only his good looks to fall back on. No wonder Snape had walked away from her. She’d made it quite clear by making a fool of herself in front of Lucius Malfoy that she found him desirable.


End file.
